


When it happens

by Magnoliachild



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, First time (Mentioned), Fluff, Helpful Ryan, Helpful Tony, M/M, Nervous Justin, Supportive Clay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnoliachild/pseuds/Magnoliachild
Summary: Clay is less than thrilled to be at a party, but it makes Justin happy so here he is sitting on the couch by himself. Then he gets a text that changes the plans for the night so he goes to hunt down his boyfriend to go enjoy the rest of the night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read! The characters are not my own! But I feel like these two deserve to be happy together.

He shouldn’t have come to this party but he didn’t want Justin to go alone so here he is, suffering through socializing with people he didn’t like all that much because all the people he likes are fucking smart and are at home relaxing because it’s storming outside. He’s sitting on the couch in someone’s living room, he’s not even sure who’s house they’re at, when his phone dings.

 

    “Clay, me and your dad decided since its a long weekend we’re going out until Tuesday night. There is food in the cabinets and money for two nights of take out if you want. Be nice to Justin, let us know if you need anything. Love you, Mom.”

 

Clay read the message and then an idea sparked in his head. He went to find Justin and after 10 minutes of hunting he found him talking to Ryan in a very deep conversation. Clay wasn’t close to Ryan but after the trials and everything Clay had come to realize that’s his explaining something face, with a little bit of mischief mixed in that made Clay need to rescue Justin.

 

    “Sorry to interrupt your lovely conversation, but I need to talk to Justin for a second.”

    “Of course Clay,” Ryan said with a wink at Justin, “have fun and enjoy the party, and everything else.” He walks off with a little wave that is totally flirty as he wonders of to find someone to flirt with, probably Courtney just to annoy her.

    “What’s up Clay?” Justin says with a little bit of worry in his voice.

Not liking the amount of worry there Clay pulled him close and tucked himself in his arms. “Mom and dad are gone until Tuesday night, and instead of being at the house cuddling and making out, we’re here in uncomfortable clothes with too many people.”

    “Oh, well when phrased like that we should head home.” Justin said with a smile and a kiss. “I’m gonna go say bye to Ryan before he drags Tony out of here.”

 

Clay watched Justin strut off, then headed to the front of the house to hunt down their jackets and the keys. After finding them Clay sent Justin a text letting him know he was in he car so he could maneuver it out of the tiny spot they had managed to find. While he’s waiting for Justin he gets a message from Tony saying that he’ll thank him later, and to check his desk when he gets home. Before Clay can ponder the implications of that message the door opens a nervous looking Justin gets and and says they can head home.

 

They get home fairly quick, Clay heads upstairs to shower, asking Justin if he’d like to join him. Justin mutters something about later, so Clay shrugs and goes to shower alone. After getting out and putting on socks and sweats hoping that he could cuddle a Justin in the limited amount of clothes. Once dressed he goes hunting for his boyfriend. He finds him setting down plates of food and drinks for them in the living room with a movie set up to play, and a nest on the couch.

   

    “What did I do to deserve you?” Clay asks after wrapping Justin in a hug with a kiss to his shoulder.

    “I don’t know, I should be asking you that.”

    “What’s wrong J? You’ve been nervous and twitchy all night and you’re not looking at me? Does it have something to do with the conversation with Ryan? And the weird text I got from Tony?” Clay said guiding Justin to sit down and look at him.

    “Nothing’s bad wrong. You’re right about the nerves and the conversation and the text though, your parents being gone just moved up the timeline and my nerves are getting the best of me.”

    “Nerves about what? J is there something I need to know about?” Clay says hoping that nothing is gonna ruin the long weekend.  

    “I was hoping we could do it for the first time this weekend. That’s what I was talking to Ryan about. And that’s why Tony texted you. Because he may or may not have snuck in your window and hid lube and condoms in your desk.”

 

Clay took in this information while Justin stares at him awaiting a reaction. Clay blinks then hugs Justin, pulling him in and whispering to him, “I love you, you goofy creature. If it happens it happens. Until then we’re gonna eat and cuddle and relax, and NOT panic. Ok J?”

 

    “Yes, of course. Yes! God you’re amazing for someone who was so socially stunted last year.” Justin says without thinking.

 

Clay looks a little offended, but ignores the statement with a snort and starts to eat his food and starts the movie. 


	2. It happened, thanks guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finish the movie and Clay decides he wants to see if he and Justin can actually do it.

They finish the movie with few interruptions, like Justin throwing popcorn down Clay’s shirt then offering to go find it. The movie ends with them half asleep, Justin curled behind Clay with an arm wrapped around his chest. 

Clay goes to get up and put in another movie, but the arm around his chest tightens. 

“J I’m just gonna put another movie in, let me up.” 

“No,” Justin says pulling Clay back to where he was a minute ago “stay, cuddle me.” 

“We could do other things than cuddle..” Clay says trailing off the sentence.

Justin leans over Clay and makes a face at Clay, that implies an are you serious tone. Clay stands up and turns off the TV and cuts all the lights out as Justin stands up and gathers up their phones and straightens up the couch cushions. They meet at the bottom of the stairs, right as Justin gets ready to head up he hears Clay try to say something.

“I…..I need t-t-to shower. If we’re g-g-gonna you know…” Clay stuttered while a blush appeared as he studies his shoes.

“Clay, baby, we don’t have to do anything that you don’t want to, Tony and Ryan just conspired against us because they knew we would be at the party, and that’s why Tony was late. Because he was busy planting things in your bedroom.” Justin explained pulling Clay in close. 

“Oh, that explains a lot then. Why Tony and Ryan were grinning evilly, why Ryan had his whore look on when I walked up, and why Tony was sweaty when he hugged me.” Clay stated without thinking. 

“Yeah, so don’t worry. We don’t have to rush, they’re just evil.” Justin murmured into the top of Clay’s head with a smile. 

“Well, I’m still gonna go shower, even if we don’t you know, go all the way tonight.” Clay said walking up the stairs leaving a stunned Justin by himself. 

 

He eventually unfreezes and heads to the bedroom, and starts his normal routine. Plug up their phones, brush his teeth, pull the blankets back, etc. he doesn’t bother changing yet because he wants to show Clay that he’s up for whatever he wants to try, but he pulls out pajamas anyway just to be safe. 

 

He waits for like five minutes but then decides he wants to shower too, mostly with a soapy Clay. So he heads to the bathroom and opens the door. Almost exactly like his first shower at the Jensen house he and Clay are in the steamy bathroom. He knocks next to the shower until Clay pops his head out. 

“Hey Jensen, room for one more in there?” He mentions with an almost sleazy grin that reminds Clay of the kid he once thought Justin was. 

“I don’t know Foley who’s asking to join?” Clay asks sarcastically. 

“Just me,”Justin whispers with a genuine grin, “just me.”

Clay contemplates for a second, then pulls the curtain back and steps to let Justin in, pushing the curtain into place once Justin is inside. 

“What now Foley?” 

“Now, I get to help YOU shower, like you tried to do when I first got here.” 

Justin grabs the soap and starts washing Clay’s lean, but tense body. He goes slow and avoids the places that make Clay jump and giggle. He leans down to rest on one knee to wash Clay’s legs, he completely ignores the dick right in front of his face until Clay jerks above him. 

 

Justin looks up and notices that Clay is trying to calm down enough to say something, so Justin takes his hands off and waits. 

“We...need b-b-bedroom. Now.” Clay manages to force out. 

Justin is up washed, rinsed and does the same to Clay in no time at all. Justin grabs the towels and wraps them both in them and leads to the bedroom. Justin goes to step inside then stops and faces Clay with all playfulness off his face, looking only serious “Are you sure you want to start this? How far do you want to go? I need to know. Preferably now.” 

      “I want to try to go all the way,” Clay mumbles looking at the floor, “but I’m nervous.” 

      “That’s fine, we can change our minds later.” 

 

They walk into the bedroom and stop next to the bed, Justin gives Clay an encouraging smile and then drops his towel and lays down. Clay, with shaking hands does the same, leaning in to kiss Justin as he get situated. They make out forever, losing track of time, they lay together. They end up with Justin over Clay, looking at him with emotions they haven’t even said out loud yet. 

Clay gives Justin a slight nod when he looks towards the drawer wordlessly asking. Justin leans over Clay to  reach in the draw for the goodies left by their very  _ helpful,  _ friends. Justin looks at Clay before he puts everything down next to them, Clay tries, but fails, not to tense up once he looks at the stuff on the bed, Justin pulls him from his slight panic, “Baby, we don’t actually have to do this, it’s whatever you feel like even if that is just laying here until you think you’re ready.” 

     “I want to do this just keep going, I’ll eventually quit being awkward.” Clay states after dragging his hands down his face to place them on Justin’s shoulders. 

Justin smiles at the sarcastic, and socially awkward boy under him and smiles but continues and follows directions. Clay heard the lid being opened and felt Justin moving so he looked up, not watching, just waiting. Justin saw Clay staring at the ceiling so without any warning he started sucking a hickey right at the ticklish spot inside Clay’s hip, anticipating the jump he used the distraction to slowly push a finger halfway inside. Clay moaned at the feeling but was glad that Justin knew what he was doing as he felt the finger begin to move until he felt it hit a spot that made him clench everything tight. 

     “Not that you really care right now, but that is a prostate.”  

Clay managed to relax as Justin started adding more fingers and looked down  and saw Justin staring at him and only him. Justin saw the look in Clay’s eyes change, so he moved and got completely over him. Looking him in the eyes, with a hand on his cheek, Justin asked if Clay was ready, getting a nod and a kiss for an answer, Justin grabbed one of the condoms and slid it on adding more lube to make sure Clay wouldn’t feel anything more than wonderful. 

     “Do you want to stay like this or do you want to move? So that you can control this part.”

      “Ca-c-c-can we move? I just, I don’t want to just be laying there.” 

      “That’s fine baby. Just let me know if you change your mind though alright?” 

With a nod they proceeded to rearrange themselves into a better position. Justin was flat on the bed with Clay looking unsure standing next to it. Justin reached out both hands helping guide Clay to sit on his stomach. He slowly helped Clay raise up on his knees to slowly push Justin’s cock into Clay. Clay took a deep breath and slowly slid down until they were touching completely. Justin rubbed Clay’s sides to help him relax just a little bit more. Clay started moving then he looked at Justin waiting for him to get the memo that he was ok to move without having to say that out loud. Justin started thrusting opposite of Clay’s slow careful movements. They both started to get more comfortable so Justin started exploring, teasing nipples, scratching Clay’s stomach, jerking Clay while they kept moving. 

Eventually Justin asked if they could try another position, so they moved so that Clay’s hips were propped on a folded pillow with Justin shoving into him hitting his prostate with every thrust. Still jerking Clay he leaned to where he could whisper in his ear and kiss his neck and shoulders. 

     “Come on Clay, let me see that gorgeous face you make when you lose it,” Justin panted “please baby, let me see it again.”  

Clay whined listening to Justin talk in his ear. He pulled Justin’s lips to his and then lost it against both of their stomachs causing Justin to thrust once more harder than before trying to keep Clay going until he came himself. He lost it less than ten times later, keeping himself held tight to Clay panting against his shoulder. 

He finally pulled himself together, and threw away the condom, grabbed one of their towels wiped them down, then pulled Clay and the blanket over him settling in for the night. Clay who had not said anything for the last few minutes pulled his brain cells together long enough to talk to Justin for a minute. 

      “Thank you, I lo-love you. Now I want to cuddle you and not get up until lunch.” Clay said while snuggling himself into Justin’s shoulder. 

Justin just laughed replying with his own I love you and pulling his amazing boyfriend closer. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should continue this story! Kudos and comments appreciated! Thanks for reading!! <3


End file.
